


Let Sleeping Legends Lie

by magickmoons



Series: SG1 Drabbles [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Team, Writerverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The legends in real life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Sleeping Legends Lie

**Author's Note:**

> written for writerverse's Drabble a Day Challenge. Prompt: Legendary

The TV was displaying random pictures of people partying in the streets before cutting back to the host. "And of course, no celebration would be complete without talking to the frontline team that made this peace possible. We sat down earlier today with the legendary SG-1. In just a few moments, we'll see what they had to say."

The revelry on TV continued to broadcast to the four dozing figures. Jack lazily opened his eyes, taking a headcount: Carter's blonde head warm on his shoulder; Daniel, asleep with glasses askew; Teal'c, nodding in the armchair. Yep, it was all good.


End file.
